Legend of Zelda: Heir to the Sword
by Orchid Unsane
Summary: What happens when Link settles down to start a normal life? Boom Ganon Dorfs sons terrorize Hyrule, and worst of all, he cant help it! Captured and imprisoned, its up to his young son Rinku to svae the day. Rated R becuase Rinku has a bad mouth for a tee


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything, okay?  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Heir to the Sword  
  
Chapter One Rinku  
  
The day was sunny and bright and the sun held the clouds in a vice below it. The grass wavered solemnly at their tips as the breeze wavered by slightly, whispering the small tips through its fingers and leaping playfully back into the sky. The small boy laid in the field, enclosed by silent oaks, only the presence of flowers accompanying him. He sighed out an exuberant amount of air and drew back in the fragrance that hung in the air. His light blue tunic refracted the suns essence into the air and he thought one of those small meaningful thoughts young boys often thought.  
"Life is good." He said aloud. And life complied. His bright blonde hair wavered like the sea as he stood to examine the day. He had woken from his sleep in the field after a long night stargazing, and he noticed the indentations in the small plain. His parents had left him there last night he had observed from their absence and took to sight they had left North, he now knew which way to home.  
He had learned these senses of inspection through his father, Link. He knew slightly that at one time his father had been a warrior of a sort, but he was ignorant of any conclusions and thus Links history past with his son quite unquestionably. Although of course to pass on a legacy of sort, young Rinku learned at his young age of eight how to sword fight. His father had bought him a small sword maybe two feet long. The end came to a sharp point, for his father had trusted him with a weapon. What would have been the dull end of the blade, his father had serrated for him. He took the small sword out of its sheath and shone the light off of it. It glimmered slightly in the sun and its slight bluish tinge sparkled like a firefly under the sharp moonlight.  
He remembered his mother, Zelda, had put up a large objection to him receiving the sword, but Link had convinced her quickly with a few words to her ear only. She had turned her mind like a fall leaf in the wind.  
At any rate, he started his small journey home through the dark and evil forest filled to your eyes with orcs, and mystical dragons. or so he pretended. He ran throughout the forest keeping his bearing North, stopping repeatedly to hack or slash at a Troll invader or terrible giant, leaving large gash's and hacks out of the tree's. He made his way to the last tree before his small hut, and what he saw amazed him.  
Smoke billowed from the small cabin like scouting towers, and the animals in the den screeched with fear as the smoldering fie made its way toward them. Large orange skinned men with morning stars beat their weapons against the small huts walls leaving deep indentations and scars. He saw his mother tied on top of one of the horses, her arms bound to her back as she flailed against the restraints uselessly. His father was in front of his, a large gleaming blue sword gripped white knuckle I his hands. In his left hand a large kite shield, glaring the sun daringly off of it. His foe, a team of orange skinned orcs, brute and ugly, five in all, large maces raised in the air like oak branches and their spiked plate mail menacing on their rock like skin. They barred large fangs and grunted large heaves.  
Link brought his long sword back in a threatening position and advanced on the orcs. He cut the first down with a large arc sweep then thrust his boot into another's jaw. He lowered his sword quickly into the monsters guts and brought out the sword, which now had a crimson edge. Link leapt out of the way as another orc swung its flail at him. It collided with the dirt and pain seared up the orcs side, a tide of misery, and he fell to the ground headless. Link swung his sword again and disarmed the last orc, who fled for his life toward the tree grove Rinku was hiding in. Link quickly disposed his sword and shield and brought an arrow from the quiver on his back and placed it firmly in his bow. HE strung the arrow and applied the pressure and aimed quickly for the orc. Rinku felt a slight wump against the tree signaling that the orc had fallen to the tree. Rinku checked and the orcs cold lifeless eyes stared as the nape of the ors neck was impaled to the tree with an arrow. Rinku contemplated going to help his father but decided against it as the last orc stepped up to his father, a cloak covering his back and shadowing his face. He released the cloak and a gruesome face appeared. It was callous and mutilated, scars and marks covering the profile. A blue tattoo of a crescent moon stood out on his left cheek and small spikes off of his left brow.  
"Who dare challenge the Legend of Link? Savior of Hyrule and Defender of the weak, Defeater of the Malevolent GanonDorf, you come to dual that man? Have you no wisdom to salvage your life you hold?" said Link defiantly. " If you no incentive to live? Then, come. I beckon you step forward."  
It was the orcs turn to speak and speak he did and the words reverberated off of Links soul like steel.  
"I come to you 'great Link', for vengeance. For I am Monsuta, son of GanonDorf, brother to Karasu the grim and Akuma the cruel. I have come for retribution."  
  
The large orc drew a great battle axe and stormed towards Link. 


End file.
